


Cowgirls

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Country & Western, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Fighting, First Aid, Flirting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinah walks into a saloon, sees a pretty girl...
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Cowgirls

Dinah parked her truck outside the saloon, jumping out she grabbed her black cowgirl hat, she was dressed all in black her boots clinking as she walked in, as soon as she entered the saloon country music filled her ears people line dancing on the dancefloor cheering and whooping. She headed straight for the bar ordering herself a beer.

A heavy set middle aged man at the bar came over to her "you ain't from around here are you sweetheart?I'd be happy to give you a tour". He grinned placing his hand on her knee.

Dinah smiled "call me sweetheart again and you wont be able to ride a horse again for a week...now take your hand off my knee before I shove it someplace you might find uncomfortable", she held her gaze unblinking.

The man slowly removed his hand walking away mumbling about 'just trying to be friendly ', Dinah shook her head gazing around the room taking everything in listening to the music. Which is when she saw her.... the girl on the dancefloor line dancing, her smile was the most beautiful thing Dinah had ever seen.

She was wearing short blue denim shorts with a red plaid shirt scrunched up to show off her abs with a white cowgirl hat, she was laughing away as she danced with some guy. Dinah turned away reminded of how lonely her lifestyle was, always travelling meant nothing permanent...nobody permanent. She sighed and decided to order herself a few shots, she could crash at the motel over the road tonight she just wanted to get drunk and forget her problems.

A few drinks later she looked back over to where the girl had been talking with a group of people they all seemed to be have left except the girl and that guy, he was starting to get a bit handsy the girl obviously was uncomfortable with it. Dinah knew it wasnt her business but she couldnt take her eyes off this girl, the guy was starting to get really handsy grabbing her ass she could see the girl was getting upset. 

Figuring this was her chance Dinah headed over she was just about to tell this jack ass where to go when the guy grabbed the girl by the wrist and she punched him in the throat! Then grabbed a bottle smashing it over his head..  
Dinah stood in front of her as the guy fell unconscious on the floor everyone nearby whooping with delight at a short lived fight, Dinah smiled at the girl "take it you dont need my help?", this girl was more bad ass than she looked.

"I'm fine", the girl laughed "I'm used to assholes like this trying to take what they want", she looked at her hand bleeding from the glass, "dammit ", she muttered.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up", Dinah said as the girl nodded following her to the ladies room, "I'll be right back", Dinah went and grabbed her first aid kit from the car pleased to see the girl was still there when she got back. 

"Here", Dinah cleaned the wound earning a hiss from the girl "sorry just need to clean it, you ok?" The girl had piercing green eyes and they were watching her intently. 

"Yea fine thanks, I'm Laurel btw", she said shyly, as Dinah patched her hand up.

"Dinah".

"Nice to meet you Dinah, what brings you way out here?", Laurel was intrigued by this woman she clearly wasnt from around here, and damn if she wasnt the most beautiful woman she had ever seen..for the first time she found herself thinking about being with a woman..this woman. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought.

"I travel a lot", Dinah replied taking her time with the bandage wanting to make the most out of this,as chances were as soon as she was patched up she would be gone. "So where did your friends go?".

"Oh they all wanted to get home I dont even really know that guy he was a friend of one of theirs, I was gonna dance a little longer then drive home". Laurel could see Dinah was nearly done "hey can I get you a drink?to say thank you for patching me up?". She gave Dinah a flirty smile those beautiful green eyes sparkled Dinah had to fight the urge to kiss her.

"Sure and you're welcome ", Dinah smiled as they both stood there lost in each others presence for a few seconds.

Laurel tucked her hair behind her ear using her other hand to take Dinahs leading her to the bar, "vodka ok?", Laurel asked ordering 4 shots when Dinah nodded.

"Arent you driving?" Dinah said suddenly remembering.

"Its fine I'll ring my sister Sara ask her to come and get me, she wont be surprised ", Laurel giggled nervously as Dinah looked her up and down quickly. Laurel felt a rush run through her at the thought of this woman checking her out, the thought of her kissing her... "you wanna dance?" She asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer", Dinah chuckled, quickly back tracking when she saw the disappointment on Laurels face, "I'd love to", she held out her hand her heart warming at the grin spreading across Laurels face.

They line danced laughing along with the music grabbing each other being unnecessarily close a few times Dinah thought Laurel might lean in and kiss her but in a place like this that might not go down too well..and Laurel knew it.  
They finished a dance when a slow dance came on, Laurel looked sheepishly at Dinah as people coupled up or left the floor.

Dinah smiled holding out her hand "mind if I have this dance?", Laurel beamed as Dinah pulled her in closer their faces nearly touching. They slow danced completely blocking out the rest of the world just savouring this moment in each others arms. "I feel like I know you", Laurel whispered her eyes darting down to Dinahs lips.

Dinah was feeling a similar pull she had never had such a strong connection with someone so fast before, she leant her head against Laurels as they slow danced around the dancefloor, a few people looked over unsure but after Laurels performance with the last guy they left them well enough alone.

When the song ended both women reluctantly pulled apart Laurel cleared her throat nervously.  
"Do you um...have a room.?", she asked biting her bottom lip surprised at her own forwardness. Dinah smiled taking her hand in hers, as they made their way back to her motel room..

As they walked in Laurel felt the nerves kick in, "just so you know I've never done this before", she blushed as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"You mean going back with a stranger to their motel room?" Dinah grinned pulling her into hug wrapping her arms around her waist. Laurel happily rested hers around Dinahs shoulders, she took in Dinahs facial features amazed by how stunning she was.

"Well yes that but..um I mean..", she flustered a little feeling her face going red as she looked away embarrassed. 

"You've never been with a woman before", Dinah said, it wasnt a question. Laurel nodded looking down, Dinah stroked her hair "is this what you want?".

Laurel nodded pulling Dinah closer their lips brushing, "yes". 

Dinah pulled her into a kiss grabbing the back of Laurels hair pulling her in deeper as their kiss got more heated. Laurel chased Dinahs lips as she pulled away pulling her back for more Dinah chuckled following her slowly pushing her gently onto the bed.

She removed Laurels clothes slowly resisting the urge to take her roughly she kissed down her kneck making her whimper paying attention to her breasts. Laurel felt like her whole body was shaking it probably was she had never had anyone pay attention to her body like this before..it was pure ecstasy.

She groaned as Dinah went lower kissing her where she wanted her, Laurel arched her back at the contact the imminent orgasm already working it's way through her, she was never one for being loud in bed but this time she couldnt help herself as she moaned and yelled out as Dinah made her orgasm again and again. 

After a few hours Laurel lay there panting in pure bliss Dinah led next to her, "you ok pretty bird?" Dinah grinned wiping her face before kissing her.

Laurel chuckled liking the pet name "yea that was amazing", she rolled onto her side looking down at Dinah, "can I do..something for you?", she asked nervously.

Dinah grinned "it's ok it's your first time, if you still want to in the morning though I wont say no" Dinah held Laurels jaw as Laurel leant into give her a kiss.

"Deal", Laurel grinned resting her head on Dinahs chest, Dinah looked down at this beauty in her arms wishing it didnt have to end, Laurel was already asleep the sound of Dinahs heart playing like a lullaby.

"Maybe she will come with me?" Dinah thought immediately pushing that thought out of her mind, "I cant afford to think like that, just enjoy the moment". She kissed Laurels head and closed her eyes.


End file.
